Trópico de Câncer
by July-chan
Summary: E se eu lhe dissesse que amei você, você talvez pensaria que há algo errado. Eu não sou um homem de muitas faces, a máscara que eu visto é uma só... A Máscara da Morte!
1. Perdono

**Disclaimer**: Certo, eu admito, Saint Seiya não me pertence. u.ú

- As partes em_ itálico_ são adaptações de uma passagem do livro 'Trópico de Câncer', de Henry Miller.  
- As partes em **negrito**, lembranças de nosso italianinho.

* * *

**oO Perdono Oo**

Santuário de Athena - Atenas - Grécia

- Maledeta insônia, se tem algo horrível em ter voltado do inferno é ter de aturar essa vida mais ou menos no Santuário. - parou por um momento sugando o cigarro e soltando a fumaça logo em seguida - Huh, vida. - sorriu sarcástico.

_"Vida? Isto não é vida. Isto é injúria, calúnia, difamação de caráter. Isto não é vida no sentido comum da palavra._

_Não, isto é um prolongado insulto, uma cusparada na cara da Arte,_

_um pontapé no traseiro de Deus, do Homem, do Destino, do Tempo, do Amor, da Beleza e do que mais quiserem."_

Percorreu os olhos pela sala e encontrou aquela imagem. Fez a típica brincadeira de se mover no sofá para fugir do olhar da mulher retratada que sorria, mas era impossível, ela o seguia. Era sua 'monalisa'.

- Perdono... si quel che è fatto è fatto io però chiedo scusa, regalami un sorriso io ti porgo una rosa... - cantarolou revirando os olhos.

_"Vou cantar pra você. Um pouco desafinado talvez, mas vou cantar._

_Cantarei enquanto você coaxa, dançarei sobre seu cadáver sujo._

_Para cantar é preciso primeiro abrir a boca. É preciso ter um par de pulmões e um pouco de conhecimento de música. Não é necessário ter harmônica ou violão._

_O essencial é querer cantar. Isto é, portanto, uma canção. Eu estou cantando."_

Levantou, pegando o porta retratos, feito de madeira clara, ornado com detalhes dourados. Jogou-se desajeitado no sofá novamente. Passou a analisar os traços da bela ragazza.

_"É pra você Letizia, que estou cantando._

_Desejaria poder cantar melhor, mais melodiosamente, mas então talvez você jamais consentisse em ouvir-me._

_Você já ouviu outros cantarem e permaneceu fria._

_Cantavam bonito demais ou não cantavam suficientemente bonito?"_

Franziu a testa ao lembrar-se do último dia que viu aquela que habitava seus pensamentos.

**"- Eu te amo.**

**- Eu não quero o seu amor. - gritou entre os dentes jogando algo nele."**

- Maledeta. - gritou jogando o quadro longe.

O objeto arremessado com tanta força bateu contra a porta e caiu no chão.

O vidro estilhaçado esparramou-se no chão e a foto da bela moça ficou ainda sob o olhar do cavaleiro.

Estava debruçada sobre o encosto da cadeira, suas madeixas castanhas caiam nos ombros em curvas sedosas. O sorriso cativante e o olhar azul eram suas características marcantes.

Ela era linda. Apesar de todo o ódio que ele lutava para nutrir contra ela, Máscara não conseguia evitar... Amá-la.

**"- Você prometeu... me enganou.**

**- Me escuta.**

**- Vai embora daqui. - gritava com os olhos mergulhados em lágrimas."**

- Pro inferno. - levantou-se caminhando até o banheiro. Encheu as mãos de água e jogou no rosto, apoiando-se sobre a pia, olhava no seu reflexo os pingos de água caindo de seu queixo.

**"Estava sentada no banheiro, cercada de cacos do espelho recém quebrado, suas mãos sangravam e a jovem não parava de soluçar.**

**- Precisa cuidar disso.**

**- Não toca em mim. - puxou as mãos que ele tentou segurar, fazendo uma pequena careta de dor.**

**- Deixe-me te ajudar.**

**- Não preciso de você. - virou o rosto para não olhá-lo mais"**

- Maledetas lembranças. - socou o vidro do espelho com fúria.

Saga havia subido as escadas de Gêmeos, ia dar uma volta pelo santuário. Foi quando ouviu um estrondo e resolveu entrar em Câncer, para ver se estava tudo bem.

Parou na frente da porta, que estava entreaberta, constatou claridade na sala, bateu na porta, mas não obteve resposta. Entrou no ambiente, escutando um barulho estranho, olhou para os pés e percebeu estar pisando em vidro quebrado.

Rolou os olhos para o canto, encontrando o retrato de uma linda mulher, que jazia em um quadro quebrado.

Agachou se pegando o objeto e manteve-se naquela posição, observando a imagem.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Sempre tão educado. - revirou os olhos, levantando-se e depositando o quadro em uma mesinha próxima, seus movimentos foram seguidos pelo canceriano. - Escutei um barulho, vim ver se estava bem.

Máscara da Morte encontrava-se em pé, na frente do geminiano, com a mão esquerda pressionando um pano branco, avermelhado pelo sangue, na outra mão.

- Já viu? Satisfeito? Agora pode ir.

- Quem é essa mulher?

- Não te interessa.

Saga olhou para Máscara, que desviou rapidamente o olhar. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados. Será que o grande, poderoso e cruel Máscara da Morte de Câncer estava chorando?

- Máscara...

- Cala a boca.

- Sofre por ela?

- Já disse pra calar a boca.

Saga olhava para o cavaleiro, que se jogou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos. Seus joelhos apoiavam os cotovelos. Deixava grossas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, parecendo não mais se importar com a presença do geminiano ali.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Foi a algum tempo... - começou seu relato encostando-se ao sofá, apoiando a cabeça na almofada, fechando os olhos, como se um filme passasse em sua mente.

* * *

_Meu mais novo 'queridinho'... Mask, italianão, conterrâneo, quem sabe até meu primo distante... hauhauahua...  
Ficou curtinho o capítulo, mas espero conseguir desenrolar bem a história nos próximos capítulos.  
So... até o próximo capítulo, que algum dia desse ano sai... eu espero... XD_

* * *

_**oO PlayBack Oo**_

_**Con questa gioia che mi stringe il cuore  
**__Com esta alegria que me aperta o coração  
__**A quattro cinque giorni da Natale**  
__A quatro ou cinco dias do Natal  
__**Un misto tra incanto e dolore  
**__Uma mistura entre encanto e dor  
_**_Ripenso a quando ho fatto io del male  
_**_Repenso nos momentos em que errei  
__**E di persone ce ne sono tante  
**__E nas pessoas que são tantas  
__**Buoni pretesti sempre troppo pochi  
**__Sempre com pouquíssimos bons pretextos  
__**Tra desideri, labirinti e fuochi**  
__Entre desejos, labirintos e fogos  
_**_Comincio un nuovo anno io chiedendoti..  
_**_Começo um novo ano lhe pedindo _

_**Perdono... si quel che è fatto è fatto io però chiedo**  
__Perdão... se aquilo realmente aconteceu, eu, porém, peço  
__**Scusa... regalami un sorriso io ti porgo una**  
__Desculpa... dê-me um sorriso e eu lhe ofereço uma  
__**Rosa... su questa amicizia nuova pace si  
**__Rosa... sobre esta nova amizade, paz  
_**_Posa... perché so come sono infatti chiedo...  
_**_Repousa... porque sei como sou, de fato peço  
__**Perdono... si quel che è fatto è fatto io però chiedo  
**__Perdão... se aquilo realmente aconteceu, eu, porém, peço  
__**Scusa... regalami un sorriso io ti porgo una**  
__Desculpa... dê-me um sorriso e eu lhe ofereço uma  
__**Rosa... su questa amicizia nuova pace si  
**__Rosa... sobre esta nova amizade, paz  
__**Posa... Perdono**  
__Repousa... Perdão_

**_( Perdono – Tiziano Ferro )_**


	2. Ordinary World

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os personagens que aparecem nesse capítulo são frutos do meu cérebro. XD

Partes em **negrito**: lembranças

* * *

**oO Ordinary World Oo**

Florença - Itália

Tamborilava com os dedos sobre a mesa, ao ritmo da música que era tocada no piano.

- Pan pan pan pan, grrww, não, não, não, ma che cosa, é Dó maior Fausto.

- Perdono, questa vez eu acerto Gio.

Sorriu ao presenciar aquela briga rotineira. Às vezes imaginava que o pianista, um moreno alto, forte, de sorriso maroto, errava de propósito, apenas para ver a jovem nervosa.

"Fica linda com aquela veinha saltada", era o que ele sempre cochichava, sem que a italiana percebesse, claro.

Gio era veterana, estava naquela vida desde os 17 anos e no auge de seus 30 era a 'chefe' do lugar. Loira, alta, com olhos azuis sedutores, seios fartos, sorriso convidativo. Deixava Fausto sem ar, cada vez que chegava perto dele. Não que o rapaz perdesse a cabeça por qualquer decote, mas Gio realmente mexia com ele.

- Madonna mia, My, per favore, pode ir buscar minha encomenda lá no correio?

- Claro Gio, estou indo.

Levantou-se, pegou sua sombrinha, para se proteger da fina chuva e saiu em direção às ruas de Florença.

Passou por um certo beco, bem conhecido por sua memória.

**"- Precisa de ajuda?**

**- Nã.. não, obrigada. - ajoelhou-se no chão e recolheu rapidamente seus pertences. Levantou, respirou fundo e continuou seu caminho.**

**- Está perdida?**

**- Eu... eu sei pra onde estou indo. - mordeu o lábio inferior ao constatar que realmente não sabia."**

Balançou a cabeça exacerbada, não queria pensar nisso.

Chegou até o correio, pegando o pacote que Gio havia pedido e saiu novamente às ruas.

Parou a frente de uma livraria, ao ver um livro de capa vermelha, cujo nome era coberto por uma tarja preta, onde podia se ler a inscrição: 'Ce livre ne doit pas être exposé en vitrine'

Apesar do aviso, o livro tinha um lugar de destaque naquela loja. Movida pela curiosidade, a jovem entrou no local, recebendo alguns olhares sobre si.

- Quero saber sobre aquele livro.

- Sua publicação foi feita apenas em francês. Proibido em alguns países pelo assunto que aborda.

- Eu quero um.

- Aqui está senhorita.

Sorriu pegando a sacola que o vendedor lhe estendeu.

- Gracie.

Saiu da livraria e virou seu corpo para a direita, olhando para a avenida que a levaria para seu 'lar', se é que poderia chamá-lo assim. Passou dois segundos pensando, sorriu e girou sobre os próprios tornozelos.

- Uma caminhada não faz mal a ninguém.

A chuva já havia cessado e uma refrescante brisa batia contra seu rosto.

Caminhava despreocupada pelas ruelas da cidade. Sorria a cada comentário que ouvia, a cada olhar reprovador que lhe era dirigido. Já estava acostumada com tudo aquilo, depois de tanto tempo passou até a gostar deles.

Via mães afastando as crianças de perto dela, sentia sobre si os olhares cobiçosos e invejosos. Apenas sorria, sorria largamente, essa era sua vida há sete anos, desejada pelos homens, odiada pelas mulheres.

Afinal, não sabia ao certo se podia chamar sua existência de vida, mas a aproveitava, ao menos tentava.

Se não podemos fazer de nossas vidas felizes, então a façamos prazerosa! Esse era seu lema.

Com seus longos cabelos ruivos presos em um coque bem feito, seu vestido glamuroso e o sorriso cativante, sentou-se no banquinho da praça, abriu o livro e começou a correr os olhos pelas letras ali escritas.

Um livro de capa vermelha, onde um caranguejo segurava entre suas garras um corpo feminino e as letras garrafais indicavam seu nome: Trópico de...

- Câncer. - sussurrou logo depois balançando a cabeça para esquecer o que estava poluindo sua mente. Sorriu.

Ela havia superado tudo, não mais pensava nele, não mais chorava todas as noites, não mais sonhava com aqueles tórridos dias de amor e ódio.

Ah, claro, e também mentia para si a todo o tempo.

Balançou a cabeça novamente, dessa vez para afastar as lágrimas que já lhe borravam a visão.

- Maledeto. - levantou-se de um pulo, passou a caminhar novamente.

Os olhares alheios sobre si a faziam melhor, enfim, ela havia se tornado aquela mulher graças a ele, deveria agradecê-lo?

Talvez apenas pelo fato de nunca mais ter caído na conversa de outro alguém, mas não pelo fato de fazê-la sofrer tanto.

Chegou perto de um lago e pode ver do outro lado dele um casal, feliz, apaixonado.

- Cuidado bambina, ele vai te enganar, eles sempre fazem isso. - falou para si mesma, rindo silenciosamente.

**"- Ele não serve para você.**

**- Por que não é rico?**

**- Porque não passa de um jovem mimado que só quer se aproveitar de moças como você.**

**- Estás louco.**

**- Não, você é que estás para acreditar em um cara como ele."**

- Pro inferno. - jogou o livro na água cristalina do lago e não esperou este afundar, girou o corpo e seguiu seu caminho.

- Buon giorno bella dama.

- Buon giorno. - sorriu charmosamente.

- Francesco. - bradou uma senhora que conversava com um grupo de mulheres.

- Madonna mia, mas eu só estou a parlare com questa dama.

- Permesso. - fez um comprimento às senhoras que a olharam indignada e piscou para o homem a sua frente.

- Ma che bella. - ele parou de falar ao ser atingido no ombro por um leque.

O grupo de senhoras que estava conversando eram amigas da esposa do homem. E prometeram comentar a mulher o assanhamento do tal.

- Dio mio, estava apenas a parlare.

- Deixa estar, deixa estar. - e saíram falando sozinhas.

Observava tudo com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, era deveras engraçado, de fato, a sua existência.

Chegou então à frente da bela mansão onde residia desde que foi expulsa de casa. Ah, aquele dia...

**"- Fora daqui.**

**- Papai.**

**- Não me chame mais assim.**

**Olhou para o pai, suplicando com os olhos para que não a abandonassem naquele estado.**

**- Não tenho mais filha."**

Respirou fundo, rumando na direção da entrada daquele lugar, acenou para o porteiro, que lhe abriu a porta e rumou até o salão, onde muitas outras mulheres jaziam conversando.

- Aqui está Gio.

- Demorou.

- Estava passeando por aí. Permesso, vou para meu quarto.

- Mystery.

Virou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos do irmão. Sorriu-lhe, era o único em sua família que ainda a olhava na cara.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntou o jovem no momento em que abraçou a irmã.

- Venha. - o puxou na direção de seu quarto.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, sentando-se na cama e sendo seguida por seu ente.

- O que te traz aqui?

- Saudades minha irmã. - abraçou novamente a jovem.

- Como estão... eles. - abaixou os olhos.

- Papai está muito doente. - exitou no momento em que viu ela levar a mão a boca para conter um soluço. - Volte para casa.

- NÃO. - levantou-se com um pulo - Ele não tem mais filha, eu não tenho mais pai.

- Per favore Le...

- Não me chame mais assim. – caminhou até a janela.

- Mystery. - sussurrou abaixando a cabeça, vencido.

A jovem de cabelos ruivos sorriu.

- Eu não escolhi esse caminho.

- Então... - o rapaz parou quando ela virou bruscamente o olhando.

- Mas agora essa é a minha vida.

- VIDA? - exasperou-se levantando da cama, ficando frente a frente com ela.

Olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, mas não era isso que enxergava. Na frente de seus olhos as letras daquele livro passeavam.

_"Vida? Isto não é vida..."_

Meneou a cabeça, respirou fundo e voltou-se para a janela.

- Papai perguntou por você.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça, olhando por cima dos ombros, ainda de costa para o irmão.

- Foi ele quem me pediu que viesse ver como está.

Mystery soltou uma gargalhada inconseqüente, que assustou o irmão.

- Ele resolveu dar uma de pai depois de tanto tempo? - sorriu desdenhosa.

- Ele está preocupado. Per favore, queremos te ajudar.

- Ajudar? - perguntou chegando com o rosto perto do rapaz, ficando na ponta dos pés para poder ficar a altura de seus olhos. - E onde estavam vocês, oh solidária e bondosa família, quando eu mais precisei?

- Eu... er...

- Esqueça. - virou-se novamente pegando o chapéu do irmão e entregando a ele, indicando que queria que fosse embora.

- Passe lá qualquer dia desses.

- Ele me proibiu de passar perto das propriedades dele. Trocava de calçada cada vez que me via.

- Está arrependido.

- Está morrendo. - comentou sarcástica.

- Estás ficando igual a ele.

A ruiva estancou, olhando algum ponto na parede que parecia bem interessante.

_**"- Não vai vê-lo?**_

_**- Não.**_

_**- Mas é seu pai, está morrendo.**_

_**- Que morra. Tudo morre um dia."**_

Mystery virou para ele, sorrindo.

- Talvez esteja.

O irmão abaixou a cabeça, saindo do quarto. Dentro deste, a ruiva encostou-se à porta e deslizou, até sentar no chão.

Olhou para a janela e viu uma borboleta, que acabara de pousar. Enxugou as lágrimas, levantou-se e foi tomar banho, afinal ainda tinha trabalho naquela noite.

Aquela banheira era seu lugar preferido na mansão inteira. Passava horas com o corpo embaixo da água e muitas vezes prendia a respiração, ficando totalmente submersa.

- Hei, está demorando sabia. - Gio apareceu na porta do banheiro.

- Não tranquei a porta? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu tenho uma cópia de todas as chaves, lembra? - piscou para ela, saindo do lugar.

Voltou segundos depois.

- Andiamo, você é a única pessoa capaz de fazer aquele pianista de meia pataca parar de me azucrinar. - com uma veia saltada na testa.

- Certo, já estou indo. - levantou-se da banheira, com o corpo cheio de espuma, enrolando-se em uma grande toalha vermelha.

- Gio, amore mio...

- FAUSTO! Fica longe de mim.

- Hei, vocês dois. Fausto, para de provocar a Gio, e você mocinha, se continuar vamos ficar sem pianista, é isso que você quer?

- Ficar sem mim? Ela moreria. - disse abraçando a italiana.

- Maledeto. - chutou as partes 'preciosas' do rapaz, que se contorcia no chão.

- Gioconda, olha o que você fez. - cruzou os braços nervosa.

- O que? O que todos os homens merecem. - cruzou os braços imitando a outra.

- Como?

- Serem maltratados. - sorriu maliciosa.

- Deixa de ser boba.

- Aqui. - grunhiu o rapaz, que tentava chamar atenção.

- Chega de sermos pisadas pela raça masculina. Lembra?

- Tolices, tolices.

- Não são tolices. E quando você encontrar aquele cara você tem que fazer o mesmo.

A moça baixou os olhos e deixou-se suspirar.

- Nem pense em chorar.

- Não tem noção do quanto eu sofri por causa dele.

- Le...

- Shii! - virou-se olhando para Fausto.

- Ok, ok. Só você sofre aqui né?

A ruiva desviou os olhos do moreno para a loira a sua frente.

- Só você teve um passado duro, só você foi expulsa de casa, só você foi enganada por um homem. - descruzou os braços, apoiando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas é o que parece? Pois vou te contar um segredinho, todas aqui temos uma história triste, tão traumática quanto a sua. - colocou o dedo sobre o nariz da jovem.

- Alguém pode pegar um saco de gelo. - Fausto esticou as mãos em direção as duas, que nem ligaram para ele.

- Deixa de ser egocêntrica garota.

- Gio. - tentou chamar o pianista.

- CALA A BOCA. - as duas olharam o rapaz, que levou a mão a boca rapidamente.

- Sei que você sofreu muito. E sei que ainda sofre. Mas... não pode ficar se fazendo de vítima.

- Eu perdi tudo por causa dele.

- Bééé, resposta errada. Perdeu tudo por sua causa. Se não tivesse caído na lábia dele nada disso teria acontecido. Eu errei igualmente, perdi muita coisa, mas não é por isso que vou ficar choramingando por aí.

- Mas você pegou pesado. - sorriu olhando para o pianista, que suspirou ao perceber que lembraram dele.

- Perdono. - Gio abaixou-se do lado dele. - Mas se passar a mão em mim denovo eu arranco seu brinquedinho.

O moreno fez uma careta de dor engraçada, que fez ambas rirem.

- Andiamo, para de manha. - Mystery puxou o braço do moreno.

- Quer deslocar o meu braço também é? - fez careta.

- Mas você é um homem ou um rato? - Gio deu um pedala nele.

- Um homem... com muita dor ainda. - colocou a mão sobre a área dolorida, afinal o chute foi forte.

Depois de levar Fausto para outro lugar, as duas se encontraram novamente na sala, onde as outras meninas estavam, correndo para se arrumarem para a noite de trabalho.

- É essa vida que você quer? - Gio perguntou olhando a bagunça.

_**Every world is my world**  
Qualquer mundo, é o meu mundo  
**I will learn to survive**  
Eu aprenderei a sobreviver_

- É essa vida que eu tenho. - respondeu sorrindo olhando o mesmo lugar que a amiga.

_**Any world is my world**  
Nenhum mundo, é o meu mundo  
**I will learn to survive**  
Eu aprenderei a sobreviver_

* * *

'Ce livre ne doit pas être exposé en vitrine': Esse livro não deve ser exposto na vitrine.

Uahhhhh, que coisa graaaande! u.ú Nada do que eu imaginei, as coisas sempre parecem melhores quando ainda se encontram na minha cabeça, mas vai lá...  
Não era pra ficar desse tamanho, mas não consegui controlar meus dedos compulsivos.

MdM aparecerá no próximo capítulo, que está guardado nos meus neurônios e será digitado em breve.  
Bom, não tão breve assim, acabei de me mudar, estou ainda desencaixotando coisas, tentando achar meus pertences (eu ainda não tenho nem um guarda-roupa)... Enfim... Esse capítulo saiu antes do final do ano e isso já é uma vitória. Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma. XD

Fugi um pouco da linha ao colocar a passagem da música na última parte do texto, mas é que caiu bem, so... além daquela partezinha, tem o PlayBack ao final, logo alí embaixo... xD

O nome Mystery, é uma alusão a uma personagem de um filme chamado: "O Diabo a Quatro", obra-prima brasileira da diretora Alice Andrade. (Eu nunca assisti, não sei se é bom, mas o nome dela vem ao caso. E viva ao Google XD)  
Nunca li 'Trópico de Câncer' também, apenas achei algumas passagens do livro interessante... Talvez eu o leia, depois que terminar 'O Primo Basílio' (muito bom, apesar de já saber o final u.ú #joga o livro de literatura da escola pela janela#)  
Miller não é de escrever coisas muito 'puritanas', então isso também faz parte de minha relutância a pegar algum livro dele pra ler. Mas fiquei curiosa, algumas passagens desse e de outros livros dele são legais... Se alguém leu ou ler me digam como é, pu favô. XD  
Minha_ 'mind' _está de greve por melhores condições de emprego, so... não prometo nada porque sei que não vou cumprir... tenho sério problemas com prazos pré-estabelecidos_ ¬¬_

Reviews são bem vindos e Xuzi agradece.

Baisers  
A bientôt

* * *

**_oO PlayBack Oo_**

_**I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio**  
Eu liguei as luzes, a TV e o rádio  
**Still I cannot escape the ghost of you**  
Ainda não consigo escapar do seu fantasma_

_**What has happened to it all?**  
O que está acontecendo com isso tudo?  
**Crazy, some'd say**  
Louco, alguns dizem_

_**Where is the life that I recognize?**  
Onde está a vida que eu reconhecia?  
**gone away**  
Foi embora..._

_**But I won't cry for yesterday**  
Mas eu não vou chorar pelo ontem  
**there's an ordinary world**  
Há um mundo simples  
**Somehow I have to find**  
De algum modo eu tenho de encontrar_

_**And as I try to make my way**  
enquanto eu tento trilhar o meu caminho  
**to the ordinary world  
**Para este mundo simples  
**I will learn to survive**  
Eu aprenderei a sobreviver_

_**( Ordinary World - Duran Duran )**_


End file.
